


Zero to Sixty

by akingnotaprincess



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Cars, Gift Giving, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-28
Updated: 2010-06-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: Ianto really needs a new car.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Kudos: 1





	Zero to Sixty

Ianto had this car since before Torchwood One. It hadn’t been in fantastic condition then; now, it was a wreck. It stunk of Weevil (the summer heat didn’t help). Ianto could afford a new car, but not the time to buy one.

He pulled into his drive way to find an unfamiliar black BMW. As Ianto stepped from his car, Jack exited the BMW.

“Like her?” Jack grinned. “Goes zero to sixty in half a second.”

“But-“

“She’s yours.”

“What?”

“You need a new car.” Jack held up one finger when Ianto protested. “It’s my gift. Your first new car.”


End file.
